Problem: $\dfrac{dy}{dt}=2y$, and $y=8$ when $t=0$. Solve the equation. Choose 1 answer: Choose 1 answer: (Choice A) A $y=8e^{2t}$ (Choice B) B $y=e^{8t}$ (Choice C) C $y=2e^{8t}$ (Choice D) D $y=e^{2t}$
Answer: The general solution of equations of the form $\dfrac{dy}{dt}=ky$ is $y=C\cdot e^{kt}$ for some constant $C$. This can be found using separation of variables. In our case, $k=2$, so $y=C\cdot e^{2t}$. Let's use the fact that $y=8$ when $t=0$ to find $C$ : $\begin{aligned} y&=C\cdot e^{2t} \\\\ 8&=C\cdot e^{2\cdot 0} \gray{\text{Plug }t=0\text{ and }y=8} \\\\ 8&=C \end{aligned}$ In conclusion, $y=8e^{2t}$.